


Together It's Perfect

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [77]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They saved him all those months ago and every night like this makes him remember, even if he can’t put everything he’s feeling into words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together It's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/651825.html?thread=87882801#t87882801) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

John can’t believe how lucky he was. He’s gone from an alcoholic living on the streets, this close to jumping off a bridge, to a tastefully decorated bedroom in an upscale apartment, tucked carefully between two people who love him, who saved him. If he believed in some higher power than the Machine, he’d say it was a miracle.

“John?” He looks over to see Joss sitting up a little in bed, a little frown of worry on her face.

“Yeah?” he asks, hoping nothing was wrong. They’d all had a long day and they deserved a little time off. It wasn’t often the three of them could just lay in bed like this without some crisis just on the horizon.

“You zoned out there,” she says, reaching out to run a hand through his hair, frown fading away.

He melts into the touch a little, feeling Harold shift behind him. A moment later there is a set of arms wrapping themselves around his chest and the warmth of another body pressed against his back. He feels secure and content in the embrace, so different from how he’d felt for so long.

“You need your sleep, John,” Harold says, breath trailing across John’s neck and making him shiver.

Joss nods, pulling them both down until all three of them are curled together under the soothing cocoon of a probably very expensive comforter. John lets himself be manhandled, smiling when she kisses both him and Harold before settling down herself. In a moment the lights are out and it’s just them, the rest of the world and the rest of their worries banished for the time being.

“Thank you,” John whispers into the darkness a little while later. They saved him all those months ago and every night like this makes him remember, even if he can’t put everything he’s feeling into words.

The only response he gets is two bodies pulling him just a little bit closer, but that’s ok. That’s perfect. He knows that they heard, just as he knows they know all the things he can’t say, all the things he’s grateful for.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
